


Isamu's Moment

by denjidenji



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denjidenji/pseuds/denjidenji
Summary: "What was the point of it all?" He thought, as his legs dangled off the side of the building. It overlooked the camp, high, high above, letting him see everyone. They were so tiny from up here, so pathetic. It would be oh so easy to just... make them disappear. They were worthless and useless.... just like him.---------A story based on one of my Danganronpa OCs, Isamu Saito, Ultimate Cameraman.
Kudos: 1





	Isamu's Moment

"What was the point of it all?" He thought, as his legs dangled off the side of the building. It overlooked the camp, high, high above, letting him see everyone. They were so tiny from up here, so pathetic. It would be oh so easy to just... make them disappear. They were worthless and useless.... just like him.

Isamu let out a deep sigh as he scooted closer to the edge, staring at the ground below. The grass was green and vibrant, and so was the forest he could see peeking behind the walls. It would be such a shame if it were to be stained crimson red, wouldn't it? Such a waste.

And really, he was already such a waste most of the time, why also be a waste once he's dead? But then again, he was just a waste of space.

He's not special, nor is he irreplaceable. Sure, he is the ultimate cameraman or whatever, but still. He is simply the one behind the camera, always behind the scene. He wouldn't be missed, they could just find someone else. 

As he spotted a few people laughing down below, the darkness in his heart grew heavier. God, he hated them all. Sure, he knew he was boring and forgettable, but they didn't need to remind him of it this much. 

He bit his lip hard as he began to recall all of his experiences 2ith them. Or rather, the lack thereof. They seemed to always make it a point, to never hang out around him, to always exclude him from everything. No one ever wanted to get to know him, or to get close to him. It was always singling him out, making fun of him. And for what? Cause he liked to document his life? Cause his aunt worked in the camp? Sure, he was a bit rude sometimes, and sure, he seemed to have a bit of an ego, but... wasn't it obvious there was more to him than that? 

Seemingly not, cause not a single person in this whole stupid camp ever bothered to befriend him. Sure, the "film club" or whatever they had decided to call themselves often contacted him, but that's just cause he is a cameraman. They never attempted to get closer to him, always just keeping him around. And the only person that had ever willfully gotten closer to him, well... 

He didn't even actually care about him. He was just there because he had broken up with his boyfriend (he thinks? Or maybe they were just friends and had a fight? God, he can't be bothered to keep up with their relationship drama). He wasn't looking for a friend or a shoulder to cry on, the slut had plenty. He was just looking for an easy replacement. And Isamu, stupid as he was, fell right into his bait. Was it his fault for being emotionally vulnerable? For latching onto the first person that showed the minimum amount of interest in him in years? ...yeah, actually. He knew exactly the kind of reputation the lawyer had, the kind of way in which he behaved. Why did he expect anything different? Why did he think anything else would happen?

He buried his head in his hands, burying his nails in his face. God, he was such a mormon. He fell for it hook, line and sinker. The first person he ever sleeps with, and they didn't even want him. What made it worse, he thinks, is how he instantly stopped hanging out with him as soon as the fight stopped. Like yeah, he made an attempt for a few weeks, but then he just... stopped showing. And it hurt, worse than being ignored. Just being left behind, with not even a "sorry".

Yeah, that solidified it. He was disposable, a waste of space. As hot, burning tears ran down his cheeks, he became hyper aware of how close to the edge he was once more. His breathing got faster, shallower, as his brain desperately tried to tell him that what he was trying to do was wrong. He moved forward, bit by bit, his sneakers touching the side of the wall and about to push him off when-

-"Uh, hi?" A soft voice says from behind him. Isamu turns around, his face swollen up, his eyes red, and his orange blond curls sticking to his face due to the summer-induced sweat. And there she is, Rin Satou herself, the apparent leader of the camp. Her brown hair is perfectly made into ponytails, not a strand out of place. Her suit is impeccable, fitting for the Ultimate Tour Guide. Though what was odd, was that in one of her hands she held a camera, one that he quickly came to realize was his. 

Now, normally he would be running for it, embarrassed and blushing as he tried to protect the very private videos found inside. Not now, however. He sort of felt weirdly numb about it, and just stared at her in silence with an annoyed glare. She didn't seem to get the hint, so instead she cleared her throat. 

-"You're Isamu, right? Uh, I came here to give you this. You forgot it in the Mess Hall this morning, so I tried to look for you but I couldn't find you. So I had to ask Minoru, and he said you came here a lot. So... here I am." After saying that, she silently sits down beside him, staring in front of her, though she does give him a side glance or two. Though she doesn't say anything for a while, her mere presence seems to be oddly calming, for no real reason. Isamu supposed that this is why they all flock to her so much, why she seems to be the leader. It's weird, almost like she is the protagonist of some kind of video game or something. 

After a few minutes of prolonged silence, that strangely enough couldn't be described as awkward, she finally speaks again. -"...I didn't fully tell the truth earlier. Thing is, I... also want to get to know you. It's been months since we got here, and while I know everyone else I feel like we barely talked at all. I only know your name and talent, and I kinda feel bad about it. You always seem so quiet, and you eat far away from everybody. I guess I always wondered what you were like, but never tried to... actually find out, I guess." Throughout her little speech she mostly stared in front of her, at the tall cement wall we had built, though towards the end she turned to look at him. 

He... wasn't quite sure of how to feel. On one hand, he felt angry and betrayed that she had never said anything all these years. On the other hand, a spark of joy made its way through his body, unbelievably happy that someone had finally noticed him. But Isamu was not a positive person. He loved to wallow in his own misery, loved to exacerbate his own problems and made everything worse. It was yet another of his awful traits, and yet another reason why he should probably off himself.

-"Oh wow, how kind of you to remember I exist. How nice of you to ignore me like everyone else. Glad to see I was important enough to guarantee your attention."- His words were heavy with sarcasm, and his tone was vicious, angry even. He was fully aware he was taking his anger out on the one person that had actually tried to help, but he didnt care. He never cared.- "It's a bit late for that, isn't it? You said so yourself, after all. It's been months. Months where you didn't tell me anything at all. Clearly I'm not important enough to guarantee your attention. Clearly I'm just boring, forgettable scum who should just chuck himself off a cliff. Clearly I must die! Since I'm so worthless and awful!"- As his voice.grew louder and louder, and as his tone grew more poisonous, his tears came back with a vengeance, running in heavy streams down his eyes. His hands were balled up into fists, his nails digging through his skin and drawing blood. He sniffed, trying to keep his runny snot inside his nose, but failing. He looked miserable.

At all this, Rin seemed speechless. She looked at him not with disgust or pity, but with a strangely kind, almost motherly gaze. She then swiftly wrapped him into a hug, his head right above her shoulder. As soon as she did this, he immediately hugged her back, crying harder than ever. He held her tightly, almost as if she was the only thing keeping him together. Even though her suit was getting covered by tears and snot, she said nothing, simply patting his back and making soothing circular motions with her palms.

-"...You're right, it's late. I should have done this much, much sooner. I... I didn't realize how much this had affected you, and I'm sorry. I don't know what I can do to make this up to you, but tell me and I'll do it. I don't care what it is. But know this: I will never let you go through this alone again. I'm sorry I ever did." Her words came after a while had passed, after Isamu's sobs seemed to have quieted down a bit. He just kept hugging her for a while, the silence of the afternoon interrupted only by the voices of the other campers or by the songs of the birds.

Ultimately though, he let go of her, and looked down at the ground again, embarrassed. He had let his true emotions show to a person he barely knew, so needless to say his face was redder than it should be. She just softly smiled at him before ruffling his hair and handing him back the camera. -"Do you wanna go to the bathroom to wash your face?"- She asked, her tone light and sweet. 

Isamu looked up at her again, and felt himself grow calmer again. It was her weird property working again, he thought, though he wasn't going to fight it. He simply nodded, standing up from his place on the roof. She did so too, and as they started to walk back towards the stairs, she asked -"So, what kind of things do you like?"

And strangely enough, Isamu felt a few of his worries wash away like a wave on the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you did, I appreciate any comments leaving criticism, as that helps me learn :)


End file.
